Analytics software may make use of metrics fairly often. While many analytics software often provide standard metrics based upon collected data, sometimes users may be required to perform mathematical calculations on the existing standard metrics to create new metrics. Often times, creating a new metric based upon the standard metric involves manually manipulating the standard metrics with mathematical calculations. This may be very time consuming and error prone.